Illania Carlisle
"Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them." Documented History Born in Bradensbrook to an estranged member of the Carlisle line, Illania was bound to a flag of a nation and kingdom she'd never known. As such, she took to the strandard training with quite a measure less zeal then the older children - instead, she was fascinated from a young age with the intricities of the world around her - first the crops her parents helped grow on Marl's Stead to feed the village, and then the stars above that shone through the clouds on rare nights. Her mother taught her the Old Ways with her interest, instead - methods of rhyme and reason that warped the weft of the world to her will, passed down through generations. Instead of becoming the warrior for King and City she was meant to be by the Mayor and his advisors, she became something else. Something -new-. At least, in that part of the world. The village was her home, but it would not always interest her. There was only so much one could learn from growing rows of corn, and seeing the same star patterns repeating over and over. She strayed further and further from the village limits as she aged - never quite into the luscious forests of Val'sharah - fear of the shade and fear of the myths spread by old legend - but she strayed closer with every passing year. Unbeknownst to her, eyes watched from the shadows. The Druids of Val'sharah paid attention to their forest. One day, they were not. And one day, she took a few steps too far - and the eyes that watched her were not feline or ursine. Instead, they were -lupine-. It should not take description to decode how that encounter went, and inevitably ended. The sweet girl from Bradensbrook had vanished. Instead, another feral joined the worgen of the ancient forests, snarling and desiring blood. So it was until the Legion invasion. Then came the Archdruids, and among them one who carried the Scythe of Elune. Calm. Peace. They held the blade up, and Elune's Light rushed through the beasts - gave them back a humanity, or elfinity as the case may be, that they had forgotten they had. They were saved. From there, everything happened too fast to believe. A worgen, now - not a feral, not anymore, but unable to return home and face such shame from her family, she fled to the only place that offered refuge - the Dreamgrove, with it's druids and Dream. They took her willingly - there were never enough hands to fight the Infinite Army of the Burning Legion. The war progressed. She fought. She learned. She watched others die, and her heart broke, again and again. Until finally, far too late, it was all over. Argus appeared, and then it was gone - a few months from beginning to end, but she never set foot off-world. Instead, she helped with the cleanup efforts on Azeroth itself. The efforts were arduous - cleaning up the mess left by Xavius in the mundane realm was challenging enough, but when the Dreamgrove's Wardens turned their attention to the Dream, the efforts became infinitely harder. No one, not even Ysera, had ever been able to permaently alter the realm of Nature itself; it was inherently resistant to their efforts to cleanse and heal, even with Xavius banished. It is uncertain how much time they spent in the Dream. Time is meaningless - mortals alone keep track of it, and the Emerald Dream is designed without them and their defining traits. Animals have no fear of being late, and in the Dream, neither any reason to worry about time running out. Illania trained - with the best of them, and with the worst of them. The worgen aiding the cause taught her more then she had once known; but still not all of what she wished to know. The Legion's end spelled termination to her alignment with the Dreamweavers soley, but she retained many of her connections therein - exploring and with sources aplenty to complement her expanding knowledge, she delved from learning the hard-set rules to pondering theoretical application - and then testing, forming her own conclusions and taking a more eclectic path. Being affiliated with the Druids in the Dreamgrove gave quite a bit of geographical freedom - the portals in the Dreamway that led to the World Trees were quite the shortcuts. From the Twilight Grove of Duskwood to the stony walls of Stormwind she journeyed, finally settling in Stormwind about a week after the parade for the warriors who fought against the Legion. From here, who can say? Everything is in flux until the next major set of events. Physical Description A fair-skinned lass, the Gilnean is the first to flash a bright, opalescent smile filled with uniform dentistry at a room of onlookers - the only mar to such being wickedly sharp canines that flash with her widest smiles. Bright amber eyes glimmer with interest, and she usually seems to be enjoying herself, whether she's simply sitting under a tree or chatting with friends. Her features are softly defined and shapely - yet her frame is lithe, every moment betraying coiled power, carefully calculated; much like the movements of a graceful feline. Her demeanor is that of a lion on the prowl - a creature that knows her limits with certainty, and does not fear them; simply accepts them as truth and operates within her definition. She keeps herself well groomed - free of blemish and mar of either dirt or wound remnant. Her nails are buffed and trimmed, and her skin is free of acne and makeup. Upon her head are locks of firey red, the strands arranged artfully to look rather like it's feathered. She smells distinctly of warm vanilla. Of course... almost nothing is as it first appears, and those with a keen eye for the mannerisms of beasts might notice something decidedly wolfish about her... not that it's much of a secret. Under the skin of the happy-go-lucky-girl from Bradensbrook, the wolf still lies in wait. She may have control over it, now; but it is still a predator melded with her physiology - a fact of her existence that, if nothing else, is unalterable. Mentanlity What is the boundary between sane and insane? One might argue that, of course, logical response to stimuli could be the defining factor between the two; but this cannot be the case. Everyone acts in a way they believe is logical at the time they do so, and none believe themselves to be insane. However, others looking in may see no logic to their actions, and instead may simply label one mad. This is the rather interesting case with Illania. It's uncertain whether she's truly mad when she speaks of fantastical creatures present, or talking about her ever elusive 'Lupura' whom supposedly follows her - some say that she's perfectly sane, and that they've seen her claims to be true - though those people were also notorious for heavy drinking or being mad, or both; not precisely the best testimony. Regardless whether or not Illania's mentality is intact, she approaches life with as much gusto as she can throw in. She does not believe in doing anything halfway - instead, if she decides to commit to a course of action, she will see it to till the end. Common words used to describe her to others are borderline, manic, and not deliberately malevolent. She adheres to the rules of her beliefs as best she can - specifically, the rules of wicca. She does nothing to deliberately harm anyone, and tries to make amends if she does cause collateral damage (assuming she's allowed to.) She holds a believe in the karmic rule of three; that what she dishes out will return to her threefold, whether that be good or bad. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Harvest Witches Category:Druids